creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
"Ich hasse dich!"
"Hass. Abgrundtiefer Hass. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals solchen Hass empfunden zu haben." Sie sitzen nebeneinander. Eine von ihnen konzentriert sich auf das Autofahren, während die Andere sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt. "Warum hast du angefangen, mich so zu hassen?" Beide starren nach vorne. "Es ist vieles passiert. Zuerst hab ich dir noch verziehen, doch alles, was du getan hast, war die Hölle für mich. Wir haben uns seit Kindertagen oft gestritten, auch wenn es nur um Kleinigkeiten ging. Immer gab ich nach, auch wenn ich mit dem, was ich sagte, recht hatte. Ich sah es als normal an, mich mit dir zu streiten. Doch das, was am schlimmsten war..." Das Mädchen auf dem Beifahrersitz hält für einen Moment inne. Sie spricht mit gedämpfter, angespannter Stimme weiter: "Es war vor einem Jahr. Du stahlst mir meine Identität. Ich hatte ein wunderbares, beinahe vollkommenes Leben. Einen gut bezahlten Job, einen mich liebenden Verlobten, eine perfekt geplante Hochzeit. Ich musste dann mit deinem Leben klarkommen. Schulden ohne Ende, gerade genug Geld, um zu überleben, ich... du hattest nichts, und nur weil du wie ein Spiegelbild von mir bist, hast du das alles bekommen, was mir gehört hat, Luna." Luna, das Mädchen am Steuer, beschleunigt das Auto. Beide haben kurz Blickkontakt. Dann schreit das Mädchen auf dem Beifahrersitz: "Du hast nie versucht, etwas gutzumachen." "Hast du es deswegen getan, Lucy?" Lucy kauert sich auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammen und sagt: "Ja. Ich war noch nie ein impulsiver Mensch. Doch ich habe so irrational und impulsiv gehandelt." Zynisch sagt das Mädchen am Steuer: "Ich hatte all das mehr verdient als du." Lucy kichert. "Ich glaube, du hasst mich." Als Antwort kommt nur ein wütendes Zischen. "Bereust du es?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Eigentlich sollte ich es bereuen, oder?" Luna sagt mit traurigem Unterton: "Ja, eigentlich solltest du es bereuen. Doch ich verurteile dich deswegen nicht." "Danke, Luna." Stille. Man hört nur das gedämpfte Brummen des Motors. Es ist eine Weile still, während sie durch die Schwärze fahren. Nun sehen sie die Lichter der Stadt. "Sie sehen aus wie grell leuchtende Sterne." Lucy bekommt nur ein kurzes, zustimmendes Nicken. Kurze Zeit später biegen sie auf den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses ein. Sie halten genau vor dem Eingang. Lucy schaut Luna an und murmelt freudig: "Luna mit Lungen voller Blut. Bald ist sie nicht mehr mein Spiegelbild." "Was?" "Nichts." Luna öffnet die Autotür. Mit einer schnellen plötzlichen Bewegung rammt Lucy die große Spiegelscherbe, die sie bei sich versteckt trug, in Lunas Rippen. Genau dahin, wo bereits provisorische Verbände eine Wunde verdeckten. Luna keucht. Sie steigt aus, taumelt einige Schritte vorwärts und bricht auf dem Boden zusammen. Lucy umklammert die Spiegelscherbe mit festem Griff. Nach einer geschätzten halben Ewigkeit steigt sie ebenfalls aus dem Auto und wankt ins Krankenhaus. Sie kommt zur Tür hinein und sagt breit, schon fast unnatürlich grinsend zu einem der Ärzte: "Es ist etwas ganz Schlimmes passiert!" Dieser schaut sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Mit einer schon fast mechanischen Handbewegung zeigt sie nach draußen auf den Parkplatz, nach wie vor mit der Spiegelscherbe fest im Griff. Ärzte und Schwestern wuseln um den Ort des Geschehens. Lucy wankt zu Luna. Die verzerrte Stimme eines Arztes dringt an Lucys Ohr: "Wenn wir nicht sofort etwas unternehmen, stirbt das Mädchen!" Lucy geht auf Luna zu und will mit der Spiegelscherbe noch einmal zustechen, doch jemand hält sie davon ab. Hysterisch lachend schaut sie zu ihrer halbtoten Zwillingsschwester und schreit: "Ich hasse dich!" Benutzer: little Mary Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Objekte